The Guild that Would be Great
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Robyn, a talented sniper, has waited her whole life to become an explorer. When that day finally comes she is forced against her will to become a member of a guild to complete one simple task -get some iridescent ore. It can't be that hard right?... right? Can they cooperate for one mission or disband before they even finish the task at hand? Bad summary, very bad summary. Sorry.
1. Rough Start Robyn

**This fic specifically uses my characters from Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan and this will follow the initial mission they do together and then that's it pretty much. I'm hoping to do this in first person and break it up into 5-6 chapters to cover all of them in first person so every chapter will be from a new person's point of view. Warning: there will be A LOT of profanity (cussing). Just a warning. **

**Also I have to put this here as it cannot and will not go unsaid: this story was very much inspired by dreadgar2 and his awesomesauce support story and you should go read it when you're done with this. For serious, go do it. Now. Yes, I am ****addressing you, sitting in the computer chair (or on your phone/ds) reading this.**

_Robyn's P.O.V_

The town was beautiful.

People crowded the cobblestone streets and lush trees wish sunshine breaking through the leaves onto the soft grass underfoot towered over benches and the people sitting on them in small areas. People laughed and talked with merchants and weaved in and out through various stores and taverns. I have to admit, my jaw dropped a little bit.

_Okay, enough sightseeing I have a job to do, _I thought. I pushed my bow and quiver up onto my shoulder better and lifted my pack over the other shoulder then set off into the town. How hard could it possibly be to find an explorer's guild in this place?

Apparently very. After two hours of walking around aimlessly looking at signs and walking into random buildings venturing guesses I finally stopped inside what appeared to be some sort of bar and sat over the counter. I folded my arms and put my head down. I was never gonna find this place, was I? Stupid wrong sense of direction. Why didn't I bring a map with me!? Or better yet, ask for directions? Stupid, stupid, stu-

"Can I help you, miss?" A feminine voice asked. I lifted my head and gaped at the woman standing before me. Damn, can you say busty? Good, because that is the first word that came to my head once I laid my eyes on her. She was dressed rather revealingly. Her hair was dark and fell over her shoulders, her eyes the color of melting chocolate and a beauty mark adorned her right cheek. She smiled at me sweetly, almost motherly. She smelled like cinnamon. She must have noticed me staring because she asked me once again "can I help you?" This time a bit more forcefully as she had to snap me out of my temporary stupor.

"I'm looking for the explorers guild place. Do you know how to get there?" I raised an eyebrow. She jutted out her bottom lip.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be an explorer?" She asked, giving me a look that seemed to be questioning how old I had to be. Okay...

"Look here Lady, my business is my business and no one else's, got it? So if I want to be an explorer, I'm gonna be a motherfucking explorer and don't need some stranger telling me what I can and cannot do. Now you can either tell me where this place is or you can walk away and act like you never met me, because that's what I'm gonna do. I'm fine with either of those but I'm tired and would like to find this place as soon as freaking possible. Now, if you would be so kind as to choose," I crossed my arms and gave the woman and even, if not slightly ticked, stare. I swear, if I got paid for everytime someone told me I looked too young to be doing anything I'd done, I'd be living in a floating mansion made of solid gold right now.

The woman's eyes widened in shock at my response. "Relax, I never said anything about stopping you. I think it's remarkable a youngster like you can handle work like that. A-anyway, if you make a right once you leave this tavern you should find some stairs. Go up and then make another right and then just go straight until you see a big building with a gold eagle statue outside, that's the place you're looking for," she smiled.

I pulled a few coins out of my pocket and put them on the counter. "Thanks," I said as I walked out the door. I could practically feel her eyes on me as I left as I hadn't even so much as glanced at her saying thank you. I wasn't going to apologize for cursing at her. Adults had given me enough trouble. But hey, I hadn't been as mean as I usually was to people. For example, I didn't tell her I was hoping she'd put the money towards some new clothes and to get some dignity.

None the less, her information was accurate. I found the place without a problem after that. At long freaking last I slid open the door and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was how empty it seemed to be. Save for one person behind the desk and two other people sitting together on a bench just inside the doorway no one was there. I stepped over to the person behind the desk. "How may I help you?" It was a tall, muscular man with long snowy white hair braided back and a mustache in addition to hardened blue eyes. He was rifling through some papers, looking bored and paying me minimal attention.

"I'm here to answer the mission that was posted. You needed an explorer, right?" I began rifling through my bag for the paper I'd found a week ago. His eyes lifted a bit and scanned me. He chuckled.

"_You're _an explorer?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied evenly, my hand instinctively flying to my bow and gripping it. "Problem?"

He seemed to consider how he answered. I guess I looked pretty intimidating. "Nope, come with me. I have the _perfect _guild for you." He stood and gestured for me to follow him. Wait, guild?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I held out my hands to stop him. "I do _not _play nice with others. I will _not _work in a guild. I'm flying solo or out of here," I stated simply. There was no way in hell that I was gonna work with a bunch of strangers that probably didn't want me anyway.

He smiled and leaned over the counter, I caught the slight scent of alcohol on his breath. "You will work in a guild or you won't become an explorer. How does that sound to you, sweetheart?" I let that sink in. After traveling for two weeks to get here with almost no food and only the thoughts of becoming an explorer to guide me this prick was going to stomp on my dreams? No flipping way. But... I had to be an explorer. I bit my bottom lip.

"Take me to the guild," I grunted through my teeth. He smiled.

"That's what I thought."

He took me into the back area which was beginning to look like a bunch of ragtag groups filled with explorers of all kinds. Some turned to look at me and gave quizzical looks. Small as I was there was no need to be staring at me. I fixed my hand on my bow once again, effectively shutting up a few of the foreign voices. I could throw most of these kids as far as I could shoot an arrow, and that was pretty far.

"Here we are," the man murmured as we reached a door. I'd peeked in a few of them and saw more groups of people that had to be other guilds. Most of them seemed like good friends laughing together and smiling. He opened the door. I didn't look inside so much as stare back wondering if it was too late to turn around.

"FINALLY ANOTHER GIRL!" A female voice cheered loudly and I turned just in time to be knocked over by a tackle hug.

I pushed the girl off of me and stared her square in the face. She wore iron armor which covered her upper torso and a plaid red skirt and white leggings. She had a matching red handkerchief in her hair. Her hair itself was blonde and tied into two braids over her shoulders. Or at least a part of it was, the rest was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue and the corners crinkled up as she smiled. She wore simple brown boots that went up to her knees. She had a sword strapped to her side as well as a hunting dagger beside it. Her arms were muscular and her grip was firm, but her smile was warm and friendly. "Sorry, when I see a new face my first instinct is to hug. I'm Kailynne, what's your name?" She held out her hand, probably expecting me to shake. Well, she did apologize for bowling me over...

I gripped her hand and shook. "Robyn. It's nice to meet you, Kailynne."

Kailynne's eyes flitted to my bow. She gasped in delight. "You're a sniper!" She exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. And you're a... a..." I didn't know what to call her. A knight? A paladin? A swordsman- sorry, swordswoman? She laughed.

"That's alright, I'm a landsknecht," she patted the sword at her side.

"I think you'll get along fine. I'll let you be," I'd forgotten that the man was there entirely so it shocked me to hear his voice again. He walked back toward the reception area, leaving me alone with Kailynne.

"I'll introduce you, then!" Before I could argue Kailynne had pulled me up and into the other room single-handedly. Three other pairs of eyes all looked up at me and Kailynne.

"New recruit?" One guy asked. He was tall, and heavily armored with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. The other one had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He was shorter than the other boy by at least a foot. He wore similar clothes to Kailynne; boots, armor and all but no handkerchief and he wore denim pants instead of a skirt and leggings. He walked over and placed a hand on Kailynne's shoulder. Then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rodd." His smile was friendly enough, like Kailynne's but unlike her he seemed suspicious of me as well. I turned to Kailynne.

"Your boyfriend, I assume?" She was fairly pretty, it wouldn't surprise me. Rodd looked horrified and Kailynne doubled over laughing.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Rodd denied loudly.

"He's... my brother..." Kailynne replied through gasps of air. Once she'd gathered herself enough she straightened. "Can't you see the family resemblance?" She grabbed Rodd by the collar and pulled him down so his face was at the same level as hers. Rodd's face was chiseled and his eyes were more narrow and angular compared to Kailynne's large, rounded eyes and heart-shaped face. His eyes were also a darker, more muddy brownish color and Kailynne's were clearly blue.

"Sorry, nope." What? Was I expected to lie to them?

"Better we look different anyway..." Rodd mumbled. Kailynne let go of his collar and simply let him drop to the floor. "Ow..." Rodd rubbed the side of his head as he sat up after being crudely dropped by his sister. "Thanks, sis." He glared at her.

"No prob, Big Bro," Kailynne retorted, positive as ever. I chuckled a bit, I could deal with Kailynne and Rodd they seemed nice enough. I turned to the other two in the room.

"And your name is...?" I asked the curly-haired boy.

"You may call me Hatori," curly-top gave me a warm smile and extended his hand. I shook it and moved to the last one in the room. At first glance I couldn't tell what gender this person was with short purple hair in a style similar to that of a bowl cut but not quite as the bangs weren't right. Let's assume male for now, he wore a labcoat, a simple blue tunic, brown slacks and black combat boots. His eyes were a light brown with olive tints. His skin was fair with rosy cheeks. "My name's Jesse," he smiled. "Nice to meet you." Jesse, greeeeeeeat that name _so _discriminates between genders. Maybe I'd ask Kailynne later, she'd been a member of this "guild" longer than me, she probably knew.

"If that's everyone I-"

"It's not," a deep voice responded. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, my senses alert. I had the feel I was being watched.

"LULETH! How many times do I have to ask to STOP scaring the shit out of new recruits!? Honestly, we've lost five alone alone in _this week_ thanks to you!" Kailynne yelled at what I made out of a shadow hanging in the back corner of the room. It stood and identified as a person. The boy was tall and thin with olive skin and silvery eyes to match his long snow-white hair. He wore a dark, almost blood red jacket with a matching cloak torn well beyond repair. On his hips were two matching red belts with a sheath for a sword hanging down. He was clothed in all black and wore ebony iron boots to match. He looked lethal. He held a sword in his hands and from the looks of it had been widdling a piece of wood with it. He tossed the wood on the ground and begrudgingly stretched a gloved hand in my direction.

"Where are my manners?" He glared looking not friendly in the least. "I'm Luleth. You?" There was an odd purr to his voice. He was trying to intimidate me, make me run. I would stand my ground. I didn't so much as flinch but plastered the biggest grin I could summon onto my face, grasped his hand and shook.

"Robyn, nice to meet you," I forced with a smile. His hands were freezing cold. He gripped my hand tighter, so naturally I did as well.

"Luleth is our nightseeker so you two oughta get friendly. Both of you will be on the back lines," Hatori seemed to be treading on his words carefully, sensing the tension between us. Wait. WHAT!?

"Oh, HELL NO! I am NOT hanging out with Mister McCreepster over here, especially not when I'll be fighting for my life and all of yours," I turned on Hatori and pointed back at Luleth.

"Hey!" Luleth protested.

"Okay, everybody calm down," Kailynne tried to restore the conversation to a peaceful standpoint. It wasn't working very well. "Look, we're a team. We HAVE to work together. And considering that Luleth is our only nightseeker, Robyn's our only sniper, Hatori's all we got in the defense department, Jesse's the healer, and Rodd and I are landsknechts but Rodd isn't going with us that makes a team of five which is the maximum for this mission. So, regardless of your feelings toward every other guild member in here and how you came to be a member yourself we all have to work together. Or we all will die! Got it?" Kailynne managed to keep a straight face for the entirety of her little lecture though she had a twitch in her left eye suggesting she was about to lose it. With varying levels of enthusiasm we all agreed to her terms.

"Why isn't Rodd going?" I asked.

"I have a few errands to run here in town. So long as you guys brings back the right stuff we'll be okay and I should have the rest of the stuff for the guild ready to go by the time you return." Rodd explained. I nodded.

After that somewhat rocky introduction to the guild we all went to the Saehrimmer's Inn for the night as early tomorrow our task would begin.

Gee, what a bunch of fun this is gonna be.

**OH MY GOD FINALLY DONE! I'm pretty happy with this. It sets up what I need it to and I think I misspelled the Inn's name. Someone please correct me on that. The next chapter may take some time getting out as I have A LOT of other things to work on and it's the holidays. Again, please go check out dreadgar2's support story. If you liked it and/or have some constructive criticism for me leave a review. I will be more than happy to respond. Happy Holidays everyone and thank you for reading, I'll see you when I see you! XD**


	2. Hatori the Optimistic

**Okay I think I have a solution to small dilemma I'm having. I think I'm going to finish the shorter fics I have up being this one, ****_Captured_****, and ****_Rematch in the Marionette Mansion_****. So then I can just finish them and then work on the longer on-going series. I usually update kinda late and around month-long intervals not counting the hell I've been thrown into known as the dreaded 2nd year of high school. Doing this should speed up updates (I'm hoping) I think it's worth a shot anyway. **

**The Inn is called the Saehrimnir Inn. I knew I spelled it wrong! Also, you may notice quite a few differences between this fic and the actual game but that's to keep things interesting. Because who wants to read the exact same thing as the actual game but with witty commentary? No one. No one but Bob. He's a strange guy. **

Hatori's P.O.V.

The next morning we set out for the old mine. Things went wrong almost instantly.

Granted, things were already _going _wrong by the time we got there. Robyn and Luleth were arguing late into the night keeping me up. They did shut up, however, when Rodd grabbed his sword and threatened to skin them alive, up to that nothing else stopped them. So we were all pretty sleep deprived. Jesse was nodding off on the way to the place and Kailynne got absolutely no sleep. She wasn't tired but I could see she was terrified. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy from her breakdown this morning once she left without her brother. Her skin was unnaturally pale. Those two were pretty close and this was the first time Kailynne would be against the odds without Rodd by her side. I felt kinda sorry for her.

Once the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife we arrived at our site. The guard seemed plenty happy to be rid of us as he quickly unloaded the supplies Rodd had picked up for us at Berund Atelier early this morning. He wished us the best of luck, though his tone suggested sarcasm, and rode away so fast I blinked and our ride was nothing more than a speck on the horizon line. I knew he'd be coming back for us eventually but it was kind of a jerk move to up and leave so quickly. Luleth and Robyn were glaring daggers where the guard's head had been stationed moments before. I almost hoped they would send a different guard to get us for this one's safety. Almost. Hey, I can be spiteful too. Cut me a break, I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth this morning for breakfast and was operating on maybe two hours of sleep. Where's _my _sympathy?

"Let's go inside..." Jesse yawned, moving forward sluggishly. The rest followed suit, myself included, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

The old mine itself was... breathtaking. Everything sprouted in lively green colors and colorful flower patterns. The sound of a river could be heard farther in and bird song chimed high up in the treetops. A breeze drifted past, picking up my cinnamon curls and fluttering them about. It was refreshingly cool and carried the scent of honey on it. The word "mine" wouldn't ever be what I'd use to name this place if I were naming it. It was more forest than mine though I was certain it had to be full of plentiful resources. The true question was where to start looking for the Iridescent Ore.

Not like we could just not complete the task after all the trouble Rodd went through to get it for us. This morning he met with the Count and got us cleared for the mission. Once it was completed we would be able to fully register as a certified guild. Poor Rodd would be out and about all day as we ventured through this beautiful natural labyrinth.

'Let's get moving," Luleth murmured softly. He moved silently, no sound of the grass crunching beneath his feet. Robyn followed him less gracefully, Jesse shuffling not too far behind. I moved to follow but stopped and turned. Kailynne stood at the front of the mine. Her face was chalk white. I walked back toward her.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her, smiling reassuringly. Her large blue irises widened.

"I...I..." Her voice died. She tried to explain but it seemed she was quite unable to do so.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I asked, turning from her and crouching down. I absently picked at the stem of a nearby flower that looked like a honeysuckle but the wrong color while waiting for an answer. I tilted my head up to peek at her; she nodded. I stood.

"It's okay to be scared, you know. This is your first time in a labyrinth, right? It's scary. But... even if you don't have Rodd here to help protect you, the rest of us will." I tried to reassure her.

"I... how is it that you always know what's wrong? And how do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" She asked, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"... Intuition..." I replied playfully. Her lips parted into a full smile.

"I thought intuition was a girl's thing," she chided me.

"Well, I guess I'm just insightful." I offered her my hand. She took it only to pull me into a hug.

"Thank you. I-"

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I SHOOT YOU WITH A LINE AND PULL YOU OVER BY FORCE!" Robyn yelled from across the plain. Kailynne laughed.

"I guess we'd better go... seriously, thank you though." And then she ran back toward Robyn. I followed her at walking speed.

Once I got over there I was chewed out by Robyn for being late and messing around on a mission even though all I was doing was helping a friend. There was no point that I could find in arguing with her. It was obvious, to me at least, that she wasn't too happy about being forced to work with a guild. And if anything, Kailynne was the only person she trusted among us. Saying anything would only make her suspicious, and be less than helpful.

I couldn't help but admire the beautiful landscape as we walked down. Though how this place claimed so many lives I was at a loss...

_Crunch!_

Nevermind.

I looked down at my foot and saw that I'd stepped on something. Picking it up I noticed it was a small golden locket.

"What'cha got there Hatori?" Kailynne tilted her head.

"A locket," I responded. "Should... should we open it to find out who it belongs to?" I asked tentatively.

"No need for that." A voice I didn't recognize responded. I whirled around to try and see who the figure was. A was greeted by a tall man with light purple hair and darker set eyes who looked about ready to pass out in the nearest bush. He had a large knapsack on his back, and traveling clothes on. "May I have my locket back please?"

I didn't see anyone else claiming ownership so I handed the strange man the locket.

"Thank you," he smiled at me. "I'm called Whirlwind, though that's more of a nickname than anything. Who, might I ask, are you people."

"I'm Hatori, and this is Kailynne, Robyn, Luleth, and Jesse." I responded gesturing to each member of the "guild" respectively.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. Are you a guild?" Whirlwind asked us.

"We'd certainly like to be," I offered.

"Like hell!" There was an angry response from behind me. I turned, unsurprised to find an angry Robyn. "I'm here to become an explorer and that's all!"

"You know my reasons for being here," Luleth responded quietly, his eyes boring into mine. "But once this... guild is established. I'll no longer be a part of it either."

"Well... Jesse and I at least want to be a part of the guild..." Kailynne backed me up. Jesse nodded behind her, a smile easing onto his tired face.

"Oh..." Whirlwind seemed to be dumbfounded at how much we all seemed to hate each other... or teamwork in general. "Well, allow me to help you with your... er... mission." He produced a rather large piece of parchment with a grid on it as well as a small set of pencils and inks of varying colors. "Here. You guys have to be looking for Iridescent Ore if you're looking to... establish a guild. This map will show you where the mining spot is." He held the parchment out to me.

I thanked the man and took it but handed it back to Jesse. "Here, you take it. You are the artist after all." Jesse accepted the present silently, the slight smile on his face thanking me.

"What are the pencils and inks for?" Jesse asked, his question of course being directed to Whirlwind.

"Those are for marking the map. Use them as you see fit," Whirlwind responded. "I'm going to rest here, if you kids need anything, don't hesitate to drop by." With that he dropped his knapsack to the ground and sat beside it.

"Let's get going." I smiled back at everyone. I started walking listening to the sounds of footsteps following me.

The first thing we found was a river. The water rushed past at a rather brisk pace and I could see small fish swimming in the clean waters. "Ooh, think we can drink this?" Kailynne slipped a hand into the current. "Cold..." she muttered silently.

"Well, running water is clean water," I'd heard that somewhere. Maybe in one of the explorer's manuals I'd read?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Jesse yelled furiously. I whirled thinking he'd run into some sort of beast but just found him glaring at the parchment. "This shows us where the mining spot is sure, but there's _nothing else on here_!"

"What? Let me see that," I straightened and peered at the map with him. Sure enough it barely extended to where we were now with a small pick axe drawn for the mining spot. Blue ink indicated the river but it wasn't done. Not even by a long shot.

"He barely even half-assed it!" Jesse rolled up the paper and leered in the direction we'd come from. "I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!"

I was about to stop him but wasn't given the chance. Robyn had grabbed Jesse by the arm. "Don't bother wasting your breath on him. Geezer's probably asleep by now anyway." She scoffed, giving the grass beneath her feet a dirty look. "We'll just finish it as we go along."

I had to admit: I was impressed. Robyn wasn't a team player, that much I could tell. But she'd still gone out of her way to stop Jesse. I hadn't know him for very long. A month ago Jesse had come to the explorer's guild with his little sister. I'm slightly embarrassed to admit, I still don't know her name. He was worse back then. Jesse was usually well mannered and calm, but he had a volcanic temper. He still did. Jesse was smart, he loved to draw, and he had a talent for healing people, so he began studying medicine. He became our healer and as time went on he got better. I don't know what happened to his little sis, I think she wound up joining a different guild. But I knew that if something pissed him off, he was out for blood. What surprised me the most was that Robyn had actually managed to calm him down.

"...I'm an artist yes; but not a cartographer!" Jesse argued. I'd been so lost in memories I hadn't heard their argument. I grinned and clapped a hand over the lavenderette's shoulder. "You're smart. I'm sure you can figure it out." Jesse gave me a look that suggested he seemed to be deciding whether to smile back or slap me silly.

"Sooo... that's the mining spot over there?" Kailynne asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yep," Jesse responded absently, scribbling in the rest of the river and twists of the path we stood on onto the parchment.

"And I'm guessing it would be too easy to just wade through the river and get it, right?" Kailynne continued.

"Of course," Jesse grinned, rolling up the makeshift map, done with his work for now.

"We'll have to take the long way around," I sighed. "Well, we'd better get moving."

The trip we took probably felt longer than it actually was. We cut down little forest animals that threatened us and, to the dismay of Kailynne and Jesse, large grasshoppers. The sun steadily made it's route across the sky and before we knew it, stars were beginning to twinkle in the dusk sky.

"We should stop for the night," I sighed. I could tell Jesse, Robyn, and Luleth were simply trying to stick it out. Neither wanted to be the first to admit they were tired. Jesse sighed audibly, Robyn's face visibly relaxed now that she could and Luleth, as always, had his emotionless mask to fall back on. I was sure he was happy we were stopping anyway.

We found a shady alcove that had two directions to flee in. I'd heard far too many stories of entire guilds dying because they thought stopping at a dead end was a smart idea. I coaxed a campfire out of low hanging branches I hacked off a nearby tree. Jesse slumped against the stump of said tree and finished putting little details on his map. Kailynne was setting up sleeping bags for all of us. Robyn was high up in a tree picking fruit, while Luleth patrolled the border of our little makeshift camp for danger.

With my job done I sat beside Jesse and peered at the map. Dang, it was coming out good. If the boy ever decided medicine was to trivial for him, he had a real future in cartography. Kailynne collapsed next to me and took her boots off.

"My feet are _killing _me." She stated bluntly, massaging her feet. I giggled. "What?" She snapped up at me. "Did I say something funny?"

"Pink bunnies, really?" I jested, nodding at her socks. She elbowed me playfully.

"Oh, shut up! I happen to like pink bunnies," she sniffed in response.

"Chow time!" Robyn nimbly leapt off of her tree branch and onto the ground before us. She dumped an armful of plump, ripe looking orange fruit.

"Alright!" Kailynne whooped. Luleth sat and we all fell on the fruit like starving wolves. Once all of us had had our fill of the delectable fruit I asked the impending question:

"So, who takes up guard duty tonight?" I was prepared for a full out argument.

"I'll do it," I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at Luleth's deep, soft-toned response.

"You sure?" Jesse asked, in as much shock as me.

Luleth shrugged. "I'm not tired. It's no big deal."

I was okay with this. Robyn obviously had her objections but she kept that sharp tongue of hers to herself. I didn't even notice how tired I was. Once my head hit the ground and my eyes closed, I checked of reality for the night.

I wouldn't be coming back until morning.

**Omg, I did NOT think I would finish this tonight. Sometimes I manage to surprise even myself. So, this isn't all of the guild members and the more I try to come up with ideas for this guild the more inspired I am to do this one-shot series for the entire guild. That, of course, would have unscheduled updates like the HetaCapitals one. With the odd request and two-shot here and there. I have an idea for one such two-shot right now. But meh, I'm lazy. XD So, so far who are you guys liking more perspective wise: sharp-tongued Robyn or perceptive, loyally friendly Hatori? Fun fact: when I actually did this mission on my game Kailynne stayed back at Tharsis; not Rodd. Though, due to Robyn being the only girl on the mission if I went with the original I went with Kailynne for the story aspect of it. Jesse actually got A LOT of character revelation in this chapter. Which is weird since he's the most underdeveloped character I had for this series entirely. You guys seriously have no idea how much time I spent pining on trying to come up with a back story and personality for him. I like how he turned out, though. Still gotta work on his back story a bit. Okay, I've bothered you people enough for one night. Leave some nice reviews for me on the morrow? Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
